Unexpected Lovers
by acblossom
Summary: Elas cresceram. Eles, também. Elas eram as heroínas da cidade. Eles haviam literalmente renascido do inferno. Diferentes? Sim. Porém, nem tanto. Talvez fossem mais parecidos do que pensavam. E, se dessem a chance, poderiam encontrar uma nova e inesperada perspectiva sobre o que realmente significam o "bem" e o "mal".


**N/a:** Gente, que horror! Quase nenhuma fic de PPG por aqui... Vim postar a minha história pra acabar com isso. Espero que gostem :) É meio novidade escrever sobre esse cartoon, mas vamos ver né... Só um avisinho básico para quem não está acostumado com os nomes em inglês: Blossom é a Florzinha, Bubbles é a Lindinha, Buttercup é a Docinho, Brick é o Durão, Boomer é o Explosão, e Butch é o Fortão. Tentei escrever com os nomes da tradução, mas estava ficando muito estranho e decidi que os nomes originais soavam melhor. Além disso, alguns personagens possuem um vocabulário impróprio e fazem uso de drogas e álcool.  
É só isso por enquanto... Aproveitem a fic!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Older (But Better)**

Era um fim de tarde de sexta-feira como outro qualquer. Blossom havia acabado de voltar para casa após uma reunião de último minuto com o Conselho Estudantil. Por sorte, aquela reunião não coincidia com a hora, nem o dia dos encontros dos clubes de xadrez, matemática e debates, ou com seus treinos, nem com o fechamento da edição do jornal da escola. É, a vida da ruiva era bastante agitada em comparação a dos outros adolescentes de Townsville. Afinal, além de todas as suas atividades extracurriculares, Blossom ainda precisava se dobrar e desdobrar para salvar a cidade de vilões, monstros e outros desastres.

Apesar disso, com a passagem do tempo, a criminalidade no município teve uma grande recaída. Em parte, porque a maioria dos vilões que aterrorizavam o local já estavam velhos demais e/ou se aposentaram como malfeitores. Ainda havia aqueles que insistiam em perturbar os cidadãos ou que tentavam efetuar roubos, mas jamais eram bem-sucedidos. Ocasionalmente, Macaco Louco dava as caras, apresentando algum novo laser fatal ou um imponente robô gigante. Independente do plano maligno do símio, não chegava a ser um desafio para Blossom e suas irmãs. Até mesmo os indesejáveis monstros haviam diminuído suas aparições. A paz plena era completamente utópica, porém, nunca estiveram tão próximos dela.

A redução da violência e desordem na cidade acabava por ser oportuna para as Meninas Super Poderosas, que agora não eram mais menininhas de forma alguma. Aliás, graças à maturidade atingida pelas garotas, elas passaram a ser chamadas apenas de Super Poderosas. Sendo já adolescentes, adquiriram novas necessidades e interesses.

Blossom era a academicamente brilhante. Desde cedo, sua inteligência era motivo de destaque e com a idade apenas ficou mais aguçada. Ao chegar ao sexto ano já havia vencido tantos concursos, fossem eles sobre biologia, matemática, conhecimentos gerais ou soletração, que o Professor Utonium precisou de um quarto exclusivamente para guardar todas as fitas e troféus. Buttercup e Bubbles também possuíam sua parcela de prêmios e gratificações no quarto, mas, em quantidade, Blossom ainda ganhava das duas. Entretanto, os talentos da ruiva não se aplicavam apenas ao seu cérebro, ainda que não gostasse de se gabar por aquela outra qualidade. Blossom era tida como a mais bela das Super Poderosas, título que preferia não creditar. Ela simplesmente dava mais importância a outras coisas além de sua aparência.

Ao adentrar na casa, já pôde ouvir o som de explodir os tímpanos, vindo do quarto. Massageou as têmporas, pressentindo uma dor de cabeça, mas se recusando a engajar em uma briga com Buttercup. Ela não baixaria o volume, não importavam seus protestos.

Foi até a mesa de jantar e aproveitou que esta estava livre para começar a fazer o dever de casa. Nunca levava muito tempo, ainda que tivesse aulas avançadas. O ano escolar havia começado havia menos de uma semana, afinal.

Então, Blossom escutou o tilintar do molho de chaves do Professor. Imediatamente, virou o rosto e espichou um pouco o pescoço para vê-lo.

- Boa tarde, Professor – ela sorriu ao vê-lo entrar, carregando algumas sacolas de compras. – Quer ajuda com isso?

- Olá, Blossom, já voltou? Pensei que ficaria no colégio até mais tarde. Ah não precisa, meu bem, são só algumas coisas para o laboratório – ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Ao se aproximar da filha mais velha, deu um olhar desconfiado ao notar que ela estava próxima demais à cozinha.

- Não está cozinhando nada, certo? – perguntou, sua voz recheada de receio. Blossom no fogão nunca era uma boa ideia.

- Não se preocupe, estou só usando a mesa para fazer a lição – ela revirou os olhos, mas tentou manter o tom relaxado. Ela reconhecia muito a contragosto que não possuía jeito para a culinária... Pois quando que Blossom fora ruim em alguma coisa? Ou o orgulho permitiu que desse o braço a torcer?

Exatamente.

- Mas que barulheira é essa? – o Professor cobriu os ouvidos, fazendo uma careta.

- Buttercup – respondeu simplesmente, voltando sua atenção aos cadernos e livros.

- Acho que vou subir e pedir que ela baixe o som, e...

- Eu não vejo o porquê. Ela sempre ignora quando eu peço.

Professor deu um suspiro de leve exasperação.

- E onde está Bubbles?

Blossom checou uma fórmula no seu livro de Química e a escreveu no canto da folha do caderno. Nem um segundo depois, apagou o que havia escrito sentindo como se estivesse trapaceando com aquela pequena anotação.

- Treino da torcida. Hoje irão escalar novas animadoras e ela, sendo a chefe da torcida, precisa ficar por lá para escolher.

- Entendi.

Então, Professor observou a garota por um breve momento, o que o fez sorrir. Ela havia crescido tanto, mas era difícil se desapegar da memória da pequena menina com o grande laço vermelho e o tom mandão, mas obstinado de líder. Tudo bem, Blossom ainda gostava de enfeitar os cabelos com uma fita fina avermelhada e também mantinha seu jeito autoritário, porém, aquela não era a questão. Ela já tinha dezessete anos. Seu comportamento maduro e correto apenas enfatizava ainda mais o fato de que Blossom era praticamente adulta. A lembrança que o havia feito sorrir, agora provocava uma leve pontada em seu peito. Ah, logo, ele teria que deixa-la ir... Ei, espere, era cedo demais para pensar daquela maneira.

Resolvido a não antecipar o que viria quando chegasse a hora de Blossom escolher uma universidade e ir para sabia-Deus-onde, Professor afagou carinhosamente os cabelos da ruiva e depositou-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, estarei lá embaixo no laboratório – ele avisou, antes de voltar para seus experimentos.

Apesar de estar novamente sozinha no andar, Blossom ainda conseguia escutar a música de Buttercup. Aquilo estava deixando-a louca!

"Melhor acalmar as coisas aí, Buttercup, ou vou ter que subir e dar um jeito no problema eu mesma."

* * *

Buttercup estava deitada sobre sua cama de olhos fechados, apenas escutando os acordes da guitarra elétrica e os gritos guturais do vocalista. Ela realmente gostava de um som mais pesado como o heavy metal, pois aquele tipo de música parecia invadir suas entranhas e despertar seus mais primitivos instintos. Era cru, forte e intimidante. Buttercup se sentia no seu apogeu. Por vezes, até ficava mais relaxada depois de uma sessão de Metallica, Anthrax, ou Megadeth. Era como se toda aquela energia acumulada, toda aquela raiva irracional se esvaísse de seu corpo. Mas, caso aquilo não funcionasse, ela sempre tinha a sala de treino, onde poderia exterminar quantos monstros virtuais desejasse.

Bom, se Blossom era a ilustre aluna de honra, Buttercup poderia dizer que era a mais focada nos esportes. A morena era especialmente habilidosa em vôlei e basquete, tendo optado naquele ano pelo primeiro. Também tinha um interesse por futebol americano, mas Townsville High School não possuía um time feminino. A agressividade e determinação de Buttercup sempre lhe vieram a calhar na questão esportiva. Era simplesmente impossível parar a garota. Ela decidia fazer uma jogada e a fazia. Verdade que tinha um temperamento difícil e não gostava muito de acatar ordens, mas se esforçava para manter-se sob controle.

Gostava de matar o tempo livre com os garotos nas pistas de skate do centro da cidade, embora preferisse usar lá seus patins que o skate em si. Ao contrário de Bubbles, não conseguia ficar tanto tempo rodeada de garotas. Buttercup tentava se distanciar ao máximo das frescuras e hábitos femininos. Ela não pertencia àquele meio, e sim à zona e ao caos que obtinha na presença dos garotos. E eles ficavam facilmente à vontade perto dela, como se Buttercup fosse apenas mais um. Era dessa maneira que gostava.

Uma vibração no seu bolso serviu para acorda-la de seus pensamentos. Sentou-se num sobressalto, observando o quarto em toda sua extensão. As outras duas camas cobertas com lençóis rosa e azul estavam desocupadas e não havia nada lá, além de ela e sua música ensurdecedora. Retomando seu raciocínio, pegou o celular do bolso lateral da calça e viu que havia recebido uma mensagem.

_**Mitch:**__ Ei kd vc, cabeçao? __Td mundo ja ta na casa do Todd. Seçao terror, eskeceu?_

"Merda." Ela havia se esquecido. Tanto fazia. Era só literalmente abrir a janela e sair voando. Chegaria à casa do Todd em menos de trinta segundos se usasse um pouco da sua super velocidade.

_**Buttercup:**__ N enche, ja to chegando._

Enviou sua resposta e olhou uma das janelas circulares afora. Deviam ser quase seis horas, o sol já sumia no horizonte.

Certo, só precisava avisar o Professor antes de sair para evitar complicações. Foi rapidamente dois lances de escada abaixo e, após seu recado ser dado ("Volte antes das dez, mocinha!" o Professor acrescentou), ia voltando para desligar o aparelho de som. Todavia, foi impedida por um berro de Blossom, que não devia tê-la visto parada nos primeiros degraus da escadaria para o primeiro andar.

- BUTTERCUP, DESLIGA ISSO! – uma Blossom muito irritada, mas compenetrada demais no que fazia para levantar sequer o olhar, usou todo o fôlego dos pulmões para dar sua ordem.

O sorrisinho maléfico de lado que Buttercup deu dizia tudo. "Desculpe, Blossom, parece que vou acidentalmente esquecer o som ligado..." Oras, ela não gostava de ordens.

Buttercup esgueirou-se pela janela do quarto e de lá decolou, rindo por entre os dentes, enquanto imaginava Blossom se enfurecendo o suficiente para subir e descobrir que não havia ninguém com quem ela pudesse gritar.

* * *

- Muito bem, garotas! Vejo vocês segunda-feira – Bubbles dispensava as candidatas e torcedoras da torcida. Estava satisfeita com os testes, já tinha uma boa noção de quem poderia entrar na equipe. Em todo caso, ela talvez fosse pedir algumas sugestões para Serena e Rebecca durante o fim-de-semana, antes de pendurar a lista oficial na manhã de segunda.

Quando estava prestes a sair da quadra, viu Jesse e seu grupo de amigos nas arquibancadas e acenou para eles animadamente. Jesse sorriu e começou a se levantar. Ele iria falar com a loira, que segurou um singelo riso mordendo o lábio.

Bubbles não podia reclamar de sua vida. Ela tinha facilidade em fazer amizades, graças a sua personalidade alegre e energética. Sendo assim, não era surpresa que fosse até mais popular que suas irmãs na escola. Bom, as três eram muito conhecidas, não importava aonde fossem, mas Bubbles era a que lidava melhor com a atenção. Blossom sempre foi educada, diplomática e extrovertida, porém sua altivez a rodeava, repelindo até os admiradores sem que percebesse. Buttercup por sua vez nunca se mostrou muito satisfeita com os olhares alheios, desencorajando os demais a incomodarem-na. Então, como a mais nova das irmãs Utonium sempre fora aberta a aproximação dos outros, recebeu uma vantagem naquele quesito. A maioria de suas amigas participava do grupo de torcida também e praticamente todos os garotos da escola já haviam a convidado para sair – apesar de Blossom ser considerada a mais atraente, pouquíssimos tinham coragem de chama-la para um encontro (e nunca nenhum deles recebeu um "sim").

As atividades de Bubbles não eram limitadas a chefiar a torcida e se sociabilizar. A loira havia descoberto um dom para dança, mais especificamente o balé. A leveza e delicadeza em seus movimentos, a precisão com que os executava... Sim, ela tinha talento, não havia quem discordasse. E dentro de três meses estrelaria o mais novo recital da companhia de dança, a tempo de completar seus dezoito anos.

Ah meu Deus, Jesse estava chegando. O que ela diria? "Fique calma, aja normalmente" ditava conselhos para si. Certo, Bubbles estava afim do garoto desde as férias de verão e isso não era segredo. Aliás, quem não se derretia pelos olhos castanho-esverdeados de Jesse Dickson? Bom, talvez suas irmãs não fossem muito a favor dele, mas ela não entendia por que. Jesse era _tão_ lindo. E era gentil com ela.

- Ele é um idiota – Buttercup retrucava.

De qualquer maneira, Bubbles não se importava. Podia decidir por si mesma.

- Oi – Jesse deu aquele seu sorriso relaxado e a loira quase suspirou.

- Oi, Jesse – Bubbles ajeitou os cabelos inconscientemente.

- Então – o olhar dele se demorou na silhueta da garota, analisando-a em seu uniforme de torcida. Bubbles não havia sequer notado tal ação. – O que vai fazer na próxima sexta?

- Eu? Nada programado ainda – deu de ombros, tentando transmitir indiferença.

- Porque eu pensei de a gente sair. Sabe, eu e você.

Bubbles corou levemente e começou a brincar com as mãos atrás das costas, com o intuito de diminuir a ansiedade.

- E o que tem em mente? – ela perguntou num tom de flerte.

- Um filme, depois comer alguma coisa...

- Eu adoraria.

O sorriso dele ganhou uma ponta de satisfação.

- Legal. Então, te vejo por aí – Jesse começou a dar passos para trás, voltando para os seus amigos na arquibancada.

- Ok, até depois.

- Tchau – ele piscou um olho e deu as costas.

Bubbles deixou a quadra, com o cuidado de não sair saltitando por mais que fossem poderosos seus impulsos.

* * *

Ao contrário de muitos, Blossom gostava de ir à escola. Na verdade, às vezes, desejava que o fim-de-semana acabasse o mais rapidamente possível para que pudesse voltar ao colégio. Sua motivação não era reencontrar os amigos – ela não tinha muitos, para falar a verdade – ou qualquer coisa parecida. Blossom de fato se divertia estudando, apresentando trabalhos e fazendo provas. Obviamente, sendo tão aplicada, só poderia estar cursando as aulas avançadas. Ela era uma dos únicos dois alunos de Townsville High School que participava de todas as aulas avançadas. O outro aluno era o seu maior rival, o garoto que Blossom mais detestava, aquele que ela não suportava ficar próxima: Brick.

De todos, logo aquele ruivo tinha que estar em todos os seus períodos, ter os mesmos intervalos. Ah, e como era desprezível. Brick poderia fingir para quem quisesse que agora não fazia mais parte dos vilões, que ele e seus irmãos eram capazes de conviver com os demais. Bobagem, Blossom pensava. Ela apenas aguardava pela hora em que um deles escorregasse e a máscara caísse. Certo, já havia seis anos que ela esperava por tal momento e nada de deslizes, ou ao menos nada grave (Butch não era exatamente um exemplo de bom comportamento, porém estava dentro dos padrões de um adolescente comum). A desconfiança dela não era amenizada pelo tempo, o que acontecia era o oposto. A cada dia, Blossom apenas imaginava o plano mirabolante e maléfico que os Meninos Desordeiros poderiam estar tramando.

Quando pousou no terreno da escola, tinha esperanças de ser a primeira a chegar, como de costume. Despreocupadamente, foi até seu armário e pegou os livros necessários. Olhou para uma foto perdurada na porta metálica na qual ela, Buttercup, Bubbles e o Professor tinham algum momento em família e pareciam contentes. Aquilo a fez sorrir. Ela apreciava olhar para aquela fotografia, pois era uma espécie de incentivo. Representava tudo aquilo pelo o que valia a pena lutar, como gostava de se lembrar. Tendo tido seu momento reflexivo da manhã, Blossom seguiu para a sala de História Medieval Avançada.

Para o seu deleite, ela não era a aluna mais adiantada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou incisivamente a Brick, que estava com os pés apoiados sobre a mesa, os braços atrás da cabeça e o boné meio inclinado para frente, cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Aquele maldito boné! Será que ele nunca o tirava?

Brick sequer se moveu para ver quem o questionava, afinal, reconheceria a voz estridente de Blossom a quilômetros. Literalmente.

- Eu estudo aqui – ele respondeu, num tom incrivelmente entediado.

Blossom grunhiu, irritada.

- Sei que estuda aqui, tenho que vê-lo todos os dias infelizmente. O que estou perguntando é por que chegou tão cedo se obviamente deveria estar em outro lugar dormindo ou planejando uma maneira de me aborrecer.

- Haha, você se acha muito importante, não é? Eu não perco meu tempo com você desde que descobri que poderia usa-lo com coisas muito mais produtivas. Além disso, eu acordei cedo e preferi vir antes. Não que seja da sua conta, claro...

Blossom semicerrou os olhos.

- Bem, é difícil de acreditar que não gaste seu tempo pensando nos jeitos possíveis de me tirar do sério, já que você faz isso com uma frequência absurda.

- Chame isso de talento.

- Meu Deus, como é tão insuportável?

- Não posso dizer que você é muito melhor. Aliás, nem um pouco melhor. Você poderia explodir ou sei lá. Isso me deixaria feliz – um sorriso esperançoso trespassou seu rosto.

- Bom, meu objetivo nunca foi garantir sua felicidade e não é agora que será – ela retorquiu, sorrindo com desdém.

- Tá, agora você começou a encher – Brick endireitou-se no assento e pegou o livro de História. Colocou-o sobre a mesa e pôs-se a folheá-lo.

Também já tendo atingido sua cota de irritação, Blossom ocupou seu lugar na primeira fileira, duas carteiras a frente do garoto.

Poucos minutos depois, o professor entrou na sala, quebrando o silêncio maçante.

- Já estão aqui? Nunca vi estudantes tão dedicados.

Blossom incorporou uma pose de "aluna perfeição", como se uma auréola pairasse sobre sua cabeça, enquanto Brick murmurou um "tanto faz".

* * *

Bubbles quase sempre se sentava junto a equipe da torcida. Às vezes, dividia a mesa com Robin, Mike e Blossom para variar, mas era algo raro. Contudo, hoje não estava com nenhum dos dois grupos. Jesse a chamara para compartilhar uma mesa apenas com ele, e ela aceitou, apesar dos olhares enviesados e dos cochichos.

- Tem esse filme passando, chamado "O Cadáver Maldito". Parece ser da hora.

Bubbles deu um sorrisinho sem-graça.

- É, parece mesmo interessante, mas será que não podíamos ver algo menos medonho? Eu não sou muito fã de terror, sabe.

Jesse ficou um pouco incomodado, se remexendo no lugar.

- Como quiser.

A loira aproximou sua cadeira da dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada.

O movimento serviu para relaxar Jesse, que passou o braço pelas costas da garota, puxando-a para mais perto.

- Então, posso te buscar lá pelas sete e meia?

- Claro!

- Ótimo, assim dá tempo de...

A frase de Jesse foi bruscamente interrompida por gargalhadas que vinham de uma mesa não muito distante. A agitação chamou a atenção de Bubbles. Ela espichou o pescoço, intencionando descobrir o que acontecia.

- Boomer, essa foi ótima!

- Você é doido, cara!

Brevemente após ouvir os comentários, Bubbles foi capaz de ver o loiro no centro da roda, sorrindo de forma modesta. É claro que se tratava dele.

Talvez seus irmãos fossem um pouco assustadores – ou, no caso de Butch, também incrivelmente desagradável –, mas Boomer conseguia ser bem sociável. Na realidade, ele era provavelmente o cara mais legal da escola, de acordo com a maioria. Não que Bubbles fizesse parte da maioria, de qualquer forma.

Apesar disso, vinha tornando-se difícil sempre depor contra ele. Bom, Boomer era uma pessoa muito simpática. Chegou a um ponto em que ele era até bastante cordial com as Super Poderosas, suas antigas arqui-inimigas. Como podia ser?

- Não se engane, Bubbles. Ele ainda é um Menino Desordeiro. Sempre será mau – Blossom a lembrava.

Era isso que a mantinha afastada, pois a personalidade de Boomer era magnética para ela. Bubbles era apenas o imã de polaridade oposta, tentando inutilmente repelir sua contraparte. Talvez eles se encaixassem bem. Quem saberia dizer?

- Ele é muito irritante, não é? – Jesse disse, fazendo Bubbles recordar-se de sua presença.

A garota seguiu seu olhar, deparando-se com o alvo de seus pensamentos anteriormente.

- Boomer?

- É, o cara acha que é o rei dessa porcaria ou coisa assim. Dá pra acreditar? – Bubbles não notou o tom queixoso do moreno ao seu lado.

- Sim, também não gosto dele – a loira disse, dando de ombros. Jesse fez um ruído de contentamento.

Porém, ela não conseguia evitar pensar no loiro e em se era tão terrível quanto seis anos atrás.

* * *

Normalmente, Buttercup ignoraria Butch como era orientada a fazer. Ele eventualmente se cansaria, além do que não seria vantajoso a ninguém responder a provocação – com exceção ao próprio Butch, que ganharia a satisfação. Ela não lhe daria aquele gostinho, não podia. Por isso, fingia não sentir as bolinhas de papel umedecidas com saliva que o garoto atirava em sua cabeça.

Bom, Brick era um ser mal-humorado e misantrópico, mas pelo menos não perturbava ninguém – levar os outros as lágrimas por causa de uma resposta atravessada já era outra história. Boomer vivia ocupado sendo o Sr. Popular e, ainda que Buttercup não comprasse aquele seu papo, não a incomodava. Mas Butch era o cúmulo dos cúmulos. O Elemento X em sua corrente sanguínea devia intensificar toda a sua perversão natural, transformando-o num garoto intolerável que, para piorar, tinha superpoderes.

Mais uma bolinha, só mais uma, e ela não seria capaz de...

- Dá pra parar? – vociferou para Butch na carteira ao lado.

Ele abaixou o canudo que usava como instrumento de artilharia e ergueu as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se. Buttercup grunhiu e voltou-se para frente.

_Zup! Plaft!_

A garota esfregou para fora de sua bochecha em completo desgosto o pedaço de papel úmido. Lentamente, virou o rosto para o moreno. Ele tinha um sorriso de escárnio.

Butch gostava de importunar a todos, mas tinha um prazer maior em fazer aquilo com Buttercup. A razão ela realmente não compreendia.

- Um dia desses – a morena iniciou, falando vagarosa e perigosamente. – vou ficar realmente puta. Nesse dia, vou socar tanto essa sua cara, que quando eu terminar, vai precisar de uma reconstrução facial.

- Não sei o que isso significa, mas foda-se. Você só fala – ele a alfinetou, mantendo a curvatura da boca.

Buttercup literalmente rosnou, sentindo a têmpora pulsar. Não seria hoje, porém um dia ela de fato revidaria. E Butch engoliria suas palavras, repleto de arrependimento.


End file.
